


Exposed

by Morikawakun



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 逆奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikawakun/pseuds/Morikawakun
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	Exposed

当了变装义警这么多年，彼得向来对自己的职业操守颇有信心。大至阻止世界末日，小至帮老太太指路。要说他是超级英雄也好，吃饱没事干也罢，反正只要旁人有难，他一律好事做到底，送佛送到西。

这晚，搞定学校跟兼职等等差事的彼得照常换上蜘蛛装开始夜巡。经过某龙蛇混杂的街区时，一声呼救叫停了他。诚如上述，彼得二话不说地跳进犯罪现场，黏住一票持枪抢劫的不法分子，但仍有漏网之鱼抱着赃物撒腿落跑。喔，你想得美，彼得自言自语道。用不著珠宝店老板吩咐，就立马放出蛛网，準备把自己当人体砲弹发射出去踹晕目标。然而一通求救简讯打乱了他的计画。寄件人是他的Omega。囿於不可违逆的Alpha天性，彼得根本无法假装没收到这封讯息。

『我发情了。我需要你。快。』

彼得帕克停止运作好一会儿，如火炬的目光差点没把数据面板烧个对穿。歹徒钻进赃车发动引擎，老板在他背后失控咆哮。彼得却忽视掉这些声音，一心只想尽快赶到Omega身边，供给对方一切所需。而令人沮丧的是，他也真的这么做了。

在力所能及的范围内，彼得死都不想背弃任何一条原则。一两次倒还可以打哈哈，要是接连好几次都这样，那么不用等邪恶六人组弄死他，他自己就会先在无底的良心谴责中溺毙身亡。三分钟后，即将惨遭灭顶的彼得，循著即时定位的地图来到一个车站。这车站已荒废多时，遍布尘埃的空气中弥漫着一股撩人的香味。这个Omega—— **他的Omega** ，散发信息素的方式就像两脚开开的婊子勾引Alpha提枪上阵肏晕自己。彼得因为这个想法下腹一紧，又猛烈地自我挞伐起来。

这世上没有不想把Omega干晕在床上的Alpha。彼得好像听过哪个混帐公然发表高见。他发育得较晚，有好长一段时间他都对周遭精虫上脑的同学们不以为然。但他的世界在接踵而至的变异后彻底颠倒。辐射蜘蛛赋予他的可不只有浑身怪力跟反应能力而已，它强化彼得的感官，连收发信息素的第二性腺体也包含在内。起初那几天对彼得而言简直就是场不堪回首的灾难。而这也多少成为他坚决不打算跟任一Omega走得太近甚至结合的主因。

不过世事难料，眼前出轨的破旧车厢还有个发情中的Omega在等着他救援。彼得别扭地夹着腿踏进车厢，未见半条人影，所有感官便被一股甜得发腻的味道堵得近乎失灵。

他在某一个靠窗的隐蔽座位发现昆汀，男人穿着戏服（沿用他本人的说词），瘫倒在座椅上半睡半醒。彼得踮踮脚尖，硬著头皮接近暴风的中心点。

昆汀贝克湿透了。字面意义上的。以往用发蜡梳得整齐的头发虚软地贴在额上、脖子上，汗水打溼纤长的睫毛，将它们黏在了一块。彼得视线忍不住下滑，穿透鼓胀的紧身裤，心猿意马地幻想布料底下的一塌糊涂。

忽然间，几天前纵情寻欢的记忆全回来了。浸泡在这样浓郁的信息素里，彼得不仅头脑发烫，就连蜘蛛感应也变得迟钝无比。假设在这时候朝他后脑开枪，他八成也会老实地挨上一枪子。现在的他就是如此破绽百出。要杀被Omega迷得七荤八素的蜘蛛人肯定比平常要容易得多，可他显然已无暇抵御算计，只是瞪着一双发红的眼睛，机械式地拽起健壮却无力的男人，支撑着他站起。

「嘿，你…你还好吗？我现在就带你离开这……」小心翼翼地避免跟昆汀肌肤相亲，彼得咕哝著，蓬勃的肾上腺素激得他浑身颤抖。

「彼得……？」意识矇眬的Omega沙哑地说。那嗓音仿佛羽毛一般，轻柔且磨人地拂过彼得的心尖。

「嗯。」彼得清清喉咙，却依然防止不了滑稽的破音。说来可惜，他从高一的时候就没再长高，而昆汀就算是Omega，个头也比他高了近十公分。彼得咬牙揽著高大的男人，一方面庆幸有面具遮著自己憋急的红脸，一方面又恼怒单薄的紧身衣让他高涨的欲望无所遁形。

昆汀也毫不客气，像头被麻醉枪射晕的野生棕熊一样把全身的重量都压在了彼得身上。但他不晓得是绊到了什么，脚下一个踉跄，自己往前摔就算了，也把彼得一并拖下了水。

都还没走到车门口，事态便往更加恶化的方向疾驶而去。眼见那眼神湿漉漉的褐发男人不知怎么搞地坐上了自己的肚皮，而当面罩被身上人扯开的那一瞬间，彼得简直吓得魂都要飞了。

昆汀哼笑一声，像在嘲笑彼得过於诚实的惊恐表情。他慢条斯理地转动眼珠，幽蓝色的瞳仁被情慾浸湿，闪烁著晦涩难明的水光。然而很不可思议的，彼得就是可以从昆汀眼底深处看出那份再熟悉不过的自傲。

隐约察觉出对方邪恶意图的彼得一把攫住他的手腕。要扭转颓势的当下，昆汀冷不防地挪动身体，好死不死就正好蹭上了彼得敏感的股间。

「嘶——你！你在做什么？快放开我！」

「我要操你。」说着，昆汀对準那硬挺的胯下又是一顿狠磨。

「啊、—嗯！」面对直白秽语乘以年轻气盛乘以蜘蛛感官平方的快感，抗拒不了的彼得急忙咬唇，这才勉强克制更加丟脸的呻吟冲出喉头。男孩的身体因为昆汀坏心的刺激抖得更厉害了。他仰起脸，竭尽心力不去感受那鲜明得——让他几乎能重温性器埋进男人体内滋味而且还天杀爽得过分的湿滑氨纶。

而昆汀执拗的拷问仍在持续。他伏下身，以近似情人的距离凑近彼得的耳边说：

「你要拋弃我了。是吗？」

「嗯……啊？我才、没——拜托別再动————」

彼得话没说完，嘴巴就被昆汀堵得严实。一股灼烫而潮湿的气息扑面袭来，吞噬掉年轻Alpha所有不干不脆的反抗。昆汀在男孩张开嘴巴的时候趁虚而入，用舌头尽情掠夺他的氧气，舔过Alpha不甚突出的犬齿，柔软的牙龈，再贪婪地探入更深的内膜。他变换着角度，卖力地挑逗彼得，带动他的舌叶跟自己紧密交缠。

所幸昆汀的努力并没有白费。前几十秒还显得不情愿的彼得，也逐渐顺从本能主动回应起昆汀火辣的撩拨，甚至随着身上人的节奏忘情地挺胯。坦承地正视内心的欲望就能得到更多。现在，他要抓住机会好好从头教育一次这小子，让他切身地明白要想摆脱自己没那么简单。

吻得够久了，昆汀松开彼得，居高临下地欣赏自己一手造就的作品。男孩眼神迷离，两片薄唇经自己充分舔吮后泛红充血。两人各自喘息，一边调匀著呼吸，一边排解过剩的兴奋。

既是普通人，还是个Omega。这样相对弱势的身分促使昆汀贝克心中永远都有套计画，同时在达到目的前保持著一定程度的理智。於是他继续压抑著内心渴望Alpha阴茎填满的叫嚣，再度欺身压向彼得。

「怎么样？」昆汀用枕边絮语般的磁性嗓音低语道。

「你—你疯了。我们人还在外面，万一被看见的话怎么办？」

「省省吧，小鬼。小蜘蛛可比你诚实多了。它想在这里干我，我觉得你该多重视它的需求。」昆汀说得一点也没错。反观很努力装出一副忠贞烈士模样的彼得，仅仅只是听声音就振奋不已的Alpha性器的确诚实得不像话。

「它才不——那只是……」百口莫辩的彼得沮丧地吐了口气，他好想深呼吸让氧气流回脑壳促进思考，但却因周遭充斥著包準会火上浇油的Omega信息素味而悻然作罢。「拜托，昆—贝克。你先放开，让我带你回家好吗？」

「去他妈的回家。」昆汀不雅地怒啐道。「把我带回家以后呢？你会留下来照顾我吗？」

「——那当然。纽约好邻居，送佛送到西。我有多坚守这项信条，跟我作对这么多年的你应该也有目共睹才是。」彼得说，因为害怕再一次迷失在昆汀深邃的眼神里而拚命往上看，但他不知道这么做只会让自己更像个没礼貌的大浑球。

「 **骗子。** 」

与骂语同时落下的，还有一道可疑的布料撕扯声。

正当彼得还在纠结由昆汀贝克 aka 没心没肺大骗子本人骂他骗子是否合理时，Omega那令人通体发麻的鼻息又喷在耳侧。

「你知道对付像你这种心口不一的屁孩该怎么惩罚吗？」

「好了啦……別再闹了……」

彼得推搡著具体型优势的Omega，想扭头远离昆汀的诱惑，却被强硬地按住。

昆汀压在彼得身上，沿着耳廓的弧线黏糊糊地舔舐，接着把舌尖都伸了进去，模拟性交的动作缓缓抽插起来。

「一进，一出，一进，一出……你当真不想要这个？」

恶魔魅惑的低语传进脑内引发生动的联想。明明前一秒都还好好的，后一秒那坚硬的器官就像要爆开一样难受异常。浓烈的信息素从四面八方侵袭而来，一再提醒著彼得美食当前，赶紧下口免得后悔。他尝过他的味道，熟知这份甜美且永不餍足。多年来引以为傲的意志力被麻痺，无论是彼得帕克还是蜘蛛人，这些为了迎合社会的表面身分在此时此刻皆已消失。Alpha唯一想做的，就只剩把蓄势待发的阴茎乖乖插进Omega生殖腔这件事而已。

昆汀胜利地扬唇，对彼得帕克的转变乐见其成。接下来，他取出肠道里不停震动舒缓饥渴的跳蛋，在拉扯的过程中，更多晶莹的液体顺着异物流了出来。把沾满淫液的小玩具扔到一旁后，昆汀随即慷慨地助Alpha解放自己，然后撑起上身，握住他掛念已久的柱体，几乎是毫不费尽地，一点一点吞吃进去。


End file.
